Bring me to life
by Dark Angel Sephira
Summary: A RenoYuffie songfic based on Evanescence's hit. Be sure to review


A/N: This is just an insperational piece I did of Yuffie and Reno after seeing the music vid so be sure to let me know what you think...ah parentheses signify actions since we cannot use Asterisk-ma-bob things (sweatdrop and thinks to self "how the hell did I ever graduate...")

Disclaimer: ...I own the pillow that Reno got smacked with XD heh heh j/k

Bring me to Life

Yuffie and Reno videofic

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

(Yuffie tosses and turns restlessly in her sleep)  
leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

(She dreams she is falling down off a high cliff, helpless to save herself)  
until you find it there and lead it back home?

(She sits up suddenly, seeming fully awake, but still asleep)

Wake me up 

Wake me up inside

_I Cant wake up_  
wake me up inside

_Save me_  
call my name and save me from the dark

(She sleepwalks outside her house into a dark storm and heads for the Da Chao cliffs)

_Wake me up_  
bid my blood to run

_I can't wake up_  
before I come undone

_Save me_  
save me from the nothing I've become

(She looks up and starts to climb)

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me

(She grips the cliffs holding on for dear life; the rain is making the statue all the more slippery)  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(A faint gasp escapes her lips as her foot slips and almost loses her grip)

_Wake me up_  
wake me up inside

_I can't wake up_  
wake me up inside

(She pulls herself up onto one of the statues hands and looks up)

_Save me_  
call my name and save me from the dark.

_Wake me up_  
bid my blood to run

_I can't wake up_  
before I come undone

_Save me_  
save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life

(She can make out Reno's outline at the top of the great rock; she climbs quickly, anxious to reach to him)  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…_

(Reno hears something behind him and turns around)

Bring me to life,  
frozen inside without your touch without your love

(Yuffie reaches the top, Reno smiles and walks towards her; suddenly, a lightning bolt cracks and startles her, causing her to step back off the cliff)

Darling only you are the life among the dead  
(She cries out as Reno lunges towards her and catches her arm)  
_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

(He struggles to pull Yuffie back up towards him while trying not to slip and fall himself)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

(Terror is etched in Yuffie's face as she looks down; she looks back up at Reno and prays he doesn't fall as well)

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here_

(Reno feels Yuffie's arms slipping slowly through his fingers…)_  
there must be something more_

(He panics so he pulls her up too fast and loses his grip)

Bring me to life

(Yuffie opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out, she sees Reno's eyes widen in shock)

_Wake me up_

Wake me up inside

_I Cant wake up_  
wake me up inside

_Save me_  
call my name and save me from the dark

(She raises her arms to him as she falls. She hears him call out her name)

_Wake me up_  
bid my blood to run

(Reno watches her fall and steps away from the edge)

_I can't wake up_  
before I come undone

_Save me_  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Yuffie looks at the approaching ground and closes her eyes)

Bring me to life

(She opens them suddenly when she feels Reno's arms wrap around her)

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

(She wraps her arms around him tightly; the ground only inches from them; they close their eyes)

Bring me to life.

((Both Yuffie and Reno wake up suddenly from a nightmare, beaded in sweat they look at one another...))

Reno: (smirk) "We gotta stop eating so late at night."

Yuffie: (sweatdrop)......(then smacks him in the face with a pillow)


End file.
